role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Gamoni
Gamoni (ガモニ Gamoni) is an alien kaiju and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gamoni is pretty stern, morose, snarky and is as tough as nails. While she is intelligent, she will also resort to use brute force to get what she wants accomplished and she is prone to getting enraged, her eyes glowing bright red in the process. When she isn't in the battle she tends to be more calm, but even then she still remains very cynical and snarky in her behavior. Despite this, she does have a softer side, as she does really care for her allies, and she likes to hang out with them. She will also not attack or harm children in any way, as she believes that attacking/killing children would be immoral and cowardly. It should also be noted that Gamoni was originally more sinister in her earlier appearances but has softened up and become more noble and nicer. History ''Backstory'' Not much is known about Gamoni's history. What is known is that she apparently has a history with the Gojirans, but prefers not to talk about it, making it unknown at the moment at what exactly was her history with the Gojirans. It is also known that she worked with Emperor Tazarus and the Viledrodes at one point. ''The Neo Empire'' ''Arrival to Earth'' She arrived onto Earth using a meteor as means for transportation. On her first few days on Earth, she met up with Trahir and became one of the first members to join the Neo Empire. ''Monster Island War II'' She also participated the Second Monster Island War, where she brutally battled Anguirus (1968). She was almost killed, had it not been for Trahir saving her. After she healed from her injuries, she became active again, participating in many fights for the Neo Empire, most notably for the Battle of Lansing. She was often seen with her comrade, Hardshell. ''All Out Hell'' ''Leaving the Neo Empire- Meeting the Equilibrium and the Knights of Zun'' Eventually Gamoni grew tired of the Neo Empire and she later defected and joined up with the Knights of Zun instead. She took her allies Hardshell, Breakdown, Scurrydown and the rest of the Insecticons with her. She was summoned by Obsidian if she and Hardshell wanted to join the Equilibrium. After a while of thinking, she decided to become a member along with her partner Hardshell but on one condition that they are stay with the Knights of Zun as well. They then traveled to Birth Island to become official members. There she also met another member of her species known as Gallibon. ''Post-Neo Empire'' ''Assault at New York'' A little while later, Gamoni helped out Hetzer's assault in New York. She didn't get to do a lot, but at the end of the battle she rescued Hetzer and took him back to base after he was severely injured. After Hetzer was repaired he thanked Gamoni and said that he would soon repay her. Gamoni thanked him and went back to duty. ''Rozan vs. Gamoni- The K.G.M. Strike'' Gamoni took a nap somewhere in Arizoan, however her nap was interrupted by an angered Rozan. Her and Rozan foguth until IguanaGoji intervened, breaking them up. Then the K.G.M. Jets appeared, forcing the three kaiju to band together to chase them out. ''Gamoni vs. Frankenstein'' Sometime later, Gamoni traveled to Vietnam where she encountered Neo Kiryu. She was in a bad mood and did not take kindly to Neo Kiryu. Before she could attack him though, she was then ambushed by Frankenstein. They fought in long and brutal duel, with Gamoni get shocked and beat several times and had a tree rammed into her mouth while Frankenstein suffered some burns and slashes to the chest. The fight came to end when they drove off a cliff and lunged into the water. Gamoni retreated, Frankenstein emerging victorious. ''All Out Hell II'' ''Six Way Fight- Battle in Los Angeles'' Gamoni appeared in Los Angeles to combat Heisei Gamera, Neo Kiryu, PS4 Jet Jaguar , Overloaded! Krystalak and Volcanic! Obsidius. She claimed that she just came to fight there fro the thrill of it. She fought off Neo Kiryu and gave him a hard time, but she was soon defeated by Neo Kiryu's Triple Hyper Maser Cannon; forcing her to retreat. ''Gamoni's Dream'' WIP ''Gallibon's Offer- Gamoni Becomes Gallibon's Mentor WIP Powers/Abilities * Gamoni can shoot spikes out of her back (and can grow them back.) * Gamoni can fire a barrage or a single powerful blast of green fireballs from her mouth. * Gamoni can fire energy-shurikens from her golden wrist braces. * Gamoni can fire lasers from all of her fingers. * Gamoni can stretch her neck out and constrict her opponents with formidable power. * Gamoni can fire an orange plasma beam from her mouth. * Gamoni can spit out spider webs from her mouth as a net to trap or entangle her enemies. * Gamoni, like Gamorans, has extreme flexibility. Weapons * '''Dark Energy Whip:' A powerful whip made of dark energy which can also transform into a battle mace. It is resistant to a Gojiran's atomic breath. * Claws: '''Her razor-sharp claws which can pierce through even steel. * '''Limb Enhancers: Her limb enhancers which can turn into weapons (such as giant blades or guns). Relationships Hardshell Initially, Gamoni viewed Hardshell as just another soldier part of Trahir's Neo Empire, but quickly enough over time Hardshell arguably became her most trusted ally in the battlefield as both of them respected each other and shared the same loyalty towards Trahir (initially). The two are often seen together planning out their next attack or just simply hanging around. U-Killersaurus Like Hardshell, she to initially didn't think much of U-Killersaurus, up until U-Killersaurus saved her life not just once but twice. She has very strong romantic feelings for him, however she was aware that Trahir didn't like U-Killersaurus, so she tried her best to hide her relationship with him. When U-Killersaurus was gone for a long time, she made a Plushie toy of U-Killersaurus, indicating that she really missed him. Trahir When Gamoni first came down to Earth, he was the first person she wanted to meet up with, as she had heard of him before. Right away she wanted to join Trahir and be his loyal servant. For a while Gamoni acted somewhat as a lackey for Trahir, not really caring about what else happened as long as Trahir was pleased but overtime she began to dislike Trahir less and less and didn't want to be with him anymore, though not to the degree of Hardshell's disdain of him. Breakdown Most of Gamoni and Breakdown's relationship is unknown, seeing as the two haven't interacted all that much yet. She seems to consider him an ally or close friend at least though, as she brought him along when she defected and joined up with the Knights of Zun. Makia Makia is a major enemy of Gamoni. Though Makia considers Gamoni to be his main rival, Gamoni sees Makia as more of annoyance and a minor trouble. Heisei Gamera Heisei Gamera is another of Gamoni's enemies. Unlike Makia, Gamoni actually considers Heisei Gamera to be an important enemy. Though she doesn't like him, she does have some respect for him. The Knights of Zun Gamoni likes the Knights of Zun very much and considers some of them as her best allies especially Omnia and Tulák. Kunin Gamoni is an old foe of both Kunin and Rozan. Gamoni seems to especially dislike Kunin, as she seems to hold a grudge against Kunin. Though she hates Kunin, she does hold some respect for him and at one point allied with him to get rid of Neo SpaceGodzilla and the Tachyons, as seen in All Out Hell II. Rozan Gamoni is an old foe of both Kunin and Rozan. Gamoni doesn't like Rozan, considering her a pest, though they did both put aside their differences to chase off the K.G.M. soldiers that were attacking them both. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Snark * Mountain Dew * Destruction * Winning a fight/argument * Healing Ooze * Donuts * Some Earth music (varies) Dislikes * Losing * Having her whip/mace being destroyed or taken away * Most of Trahir's jokes * Being humiliated * Boredom Quotes Trivia * Gamoni originates from the 1979 scrapped project/book A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni is Gallibon the Destroyer's first scrapped Godzilla ''character, second character to appear in RP and first main character. * She is also known as '''General Gamoni'. * Gamoni's line about having a history with Gojirans is an obvious reference/allusion to A Space Godzilla. * Gamoni can speak fluently in French. * She is the unofficial rival of Makia and also the unofficial main rival of Rozan and Kunin. * Her original whip was destroyed by IguanaGoji. * According to Emperor Tazarus, she used to work alongside with him and the Viledrodes in the early days. Why they are no longer aligned is currently unknown. * Originally Gamoni was supposed to have been a minor villain who would've worked for Emperor Tazarus as a general and she was supposed to have died by her third appearance and soon get replaced by a new general. However, Gallibon the Destroyer ended up liking her so much, the original plan was scrapped and Gamoni later became a much more major character. * Gamoni's unofficial theme is "Sunday Afternoon in the Park" by Van Halen. * Her name was mistaken as "Gamora" on the Internet for a while. * Most of Gamoni's powers were actually made up. The only powers/weapons she had that were present in A Space Godzilla were her ability to stretch her neck, shooting spider webs from her mouth and the whip. She had two other powers but they were deemed highly disturbing and offensive, so they were not used in RP and scrapped. * She is so far the only character to appear in both ''All Out Hell ''events. Category:Kaiju Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mercenaries Category:Reptilian Kaiju